Equivalent Match
by Writer457
Summary: One night, after their disputed argument, Batman and Catwoman kiss. After that, they meet in a coffee shop behind the masks. Can Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle be together? Or will they deteriorate? Can the bat and the cat have a normal relationship? Warning there are some lemon in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer night in Gotham city. The moon was baffled and the atmosphere was overwhelming. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Catwoman felt a bit optimistic tonight. After purloning a couple of diamonds from a museum, and now she was heading home retrieving her loot to her apartment. Coming abrutly, the sound of Batman's voice catched her attention, "Stop it right there, Catwoman."

She turned around and she came in with a halt, "Look I already told you, can you please stop pursuing me!"

She yelled back. "I despise how you are always trying to be the good guy, can't you just leave a pretty girl be." Selina knew deep down she was lying, in reality she loved the games that they played, she adore how she always got caught and how hard she tried to seduce him.

"Catwoman, I'm sorry I'm just built this way, I know it's complicated to always be the good guy, but this is me!" Batman replied, he knew that she was splenetic about how their games always ended the same. It was always her picking up something valuable and him trailing right behind her. He was sick of the same too, he wanted something to alter.

"You just don't get it." She said, "You think just because you're the bat that means that everyone needs to listen to you, and for what? There are many criminals here in Gotham Batman, but you just can't changed them like if you were casting a spell!" She lectured.

"I know I can't alter them but I can at least teach them discipline." The courageous Bat gaved his sentiment.

"NO!" She exclaimed, "There's no way these criminals are going to change, no matter what you do or say, they're always going to do the same, you're just using your time as an atrophy!" "How can you be sure so?" The broody bat questioned her, his voice changed to a more sturdy tone. "BECAUSE I'M ONE OF THEM!" She retaliated, "Look at me we always play these games, and it always ends up the same, nothing is going to change, can't you just see that!"

They both frozed for like what felt like hours but it was just 6 seconds, then Batman nonchalantly walked towards her staring at her the whole time, he hold onto her waist and kissed her. She waited for this crave long enough and it finally happened. Selina gaved in and relaxed herself, they were battling about the skirmishing of which tongue will move quicker. Battling for dominance, the kiss felt like it will never be terminated, until she pulled away and vacated. Batman smirked and thought to himself it looked like something did changed after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Selina arrived at her apartment. She concealed her loot inside her secret drawer, the drawer where she also conceals her other stolen possessions. She stripped down and started percolating,

What if he doesn't like me? What if the kissing segment was just a test to see how frail am I? Was he planning to take the loot just by kssing me?

She thought and thought, then she went to bed and the same questions ran and ran all night.

Bruce entered inside his batcave, and Alfred was there to confront him like always.

"Master Bruce, what took so long." Alfred said in his usual tone, "Same old, same old." Replied Bruce.

He wanted to keep this a secret for now. At this time he didn't want to make his butler perplexed. God only knows what he'll ask him, if he told him that he is in love with a criminal. Sure Alfred is aware of Catwoman, but Bruce thought that if he told him, he would say not to plunge for a girl too quickly. The matter of her being a criminal made the circumstances much worse.

So Bruce went to bed and only had a picture of her, her green eyes looking straight at him, her voice how beautifully it sounded even when she got mad, her luscious curves in that tight catsuit, it was all so evocative. Probably it could work out he thought. Probably it could work out. The bat closed his eyes and felled into a long sleep.

The next morning, Selina's alarmed ranged, she turned it off and saw that it was 9:00 AM. So the cat woked up out of her slumber. She got up, stretched and went to the bathroom. Selina brushed her teeth and tooked a shower.

After that, she got dressed in a spectauclar outfit. She weared a black dress that had a pattern of diamonds going into rows of 4, black high heels, and a diamond necklace which she wore around her neck that sparkled like the moon. All of this contributing to the fact that she did her hair, applied make up, and applied red lipstick.

Selina looked herself in the mirror, and murmured to herself, "This should do it." So she grabbed her black purse, which matched her dress, it also had a pattern of diamonds going into rows of 4 and she grabbed her keys and locked her apartment from the outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Selina walked seductively with self esteem and in 15 minutes, she approached "Gotham's Sweet Coffee Shop." Ah, the coffee shop she thought, every single morning she would visit this coffee shop. She loved their latte's, their savoring taste, rich scent, and how sultry they are. Selina entered the coffee shop and waited patiently in line for a latte. The line had about 7 people including her. It was her turn to order. She stood up, raised her voice so that the cashier can hear her and said,

"I'll have a short latte with skim milk." "That will be $2.65," the cashier replied.

The cashier looked like a dreary white man, who was 5'9, had bags under his eyes, weared glasses and had a dull voice. "Got it." Selina replied, she put her purse on the table and seeked for her money. All she found was two dollars. "What's the matter?" The cashier stated, "Don't have enough."

Selina was commencing on getting mortified until the person behind her, told the cashier,

"I've got it and keep the change."

The man then tooked a $20 dollar bill out of his pocket and laid it down on the table. The cashier then, handed her the latte. "Thank you." Selina turned around and saw the man, he was wearing a suit with a black tie, and black shoes. His hair was black, and it was nicely combed. He looked genuniely happy and devastated at the same time, Selina blushed and walked away to a solitary table.

Who is this girl? Bruce thought to himself as she thanked him and walked away. She looks stunning and impeccable, Bruce kept thinking. Her raven hair that ran all the way through her neck, her green eyes, that spectacular outfit, her aromatic scent, he admired her black dress and how her heels clicked when she stepped back or walked, and that necklace was the epitome of her, he thought. It was day time and although Bruce couldn't do substantially a lot, he can at least help someone with their unsufficient funds, I mean he was a billionare afterall. So this is one of the most optimal things he could've done.

Bruce acquired his latte and walked towards "her" table. He pulled out a chair and sat down. She sighed and looked directly at the virtous man. "Hey what's your name?" Asked Bruce,

"My name is Selina Kyle." The woman replied. Her heart was pounding, she wasn't timid but talking to this man made her feel that way. "And what's yours?" Selina asked out of couriosity.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." The faceless bat replied. "Are you doing anything special tonight?" Bruce questioned.

"No not really, is pretty much the same routine as always." Bruce was about to question her about her routine, until she spoked and said, "Hey do you wanna go out tonight?" "What do you mean about tonight?" Bruce responded.

Selina played it cool and said, "How does 7:00 PM sound?"

She knew she has to keep it prior to her missions. She didn't want this to interfere with her activities. "How about 6:00 PM?" Bruce consulted.

"Sure that sounds good." Selina said, on the inside she was blissfully crying with joy, she gets to go out with this handsome man which she was interested and still be Catwoman. Bruce felt splendid, he penetrated his idea in and it worked. "What placed?" She asked.

"How does "Cooking Fresh" fresh sound?" "Sure." Selina responded reluctantly. She knew about the place and it wasn't even on her fortune range. The food was delicious from what she heard, but it was all too luxurious. "By the way, I'll pay for all the food." Bruce said with self assuredness.

"Ok." Selina got up and asked, "Do you want me to throw away your latte?"

"Sure." Bruce said. She coddling threw his vacanted latte away. He appreciated her gratitude, and he walked by her and told her, "See you at 6:00 Selina." She responded with "Catch you at 6:00 Bruce." They both gazed at each other and left.

* * *

What to wear, what to wear Selina thought. It was 4:50 pm and she was preparing for their date. She was so indecisive, she didn't want to look turbelent for Bruce. So she was scrutinizing every dress, and making these decisions like if it was her last. It was all so strenous. What if he doesn't like this one, or this one, she thought. Until, she encountered her green dressed. It was a low cut dress, with no design involved, but it looked so alluring kinda reminded her of the Batman. She knows it's bizarre how a green low cut dress can reminded her of the Batman, but it just did. She equipped the dress with a green headband and with a pair of green high heels. She did her best trying to applied make up, and she did her hair, overall she did stellar on this provision. Selina grabbed her mirror and put on lipstick. She tooked her green purse with her and there she went.

It was 5:00 PM and the mighty Bruce Wayne was struggling. He was having an arduous time about the most miniscule things. Which tie will fit better with this outfit? The hexagon shape designed? Or the Octagon shape one? Does it need to have a design? His mind puzzled and puzzled. He decided to go with the classic black tie. It didn't have a design, but he was to the juncture where he didn't care about which tie he weared. In fact, he was certitude that it didn't matter what he weared. He just wanted to see this woman. So he picked up his money in cash, tucked it into one of his pockets and off the broody bat went.

* * *

Selina arrived at 5:40 PM, 20 minutes early was not a significant deal. She'd rather be this early than late. The worst thing that could happen is him not showing up, or him procastinating their date, she thought. Bruce entered approximately 1 minute after her, he glanced at her, her green dress went along with her green high heels not to mention her green headband, and those fundamentally green eyes, he sat across from her at her table.

"I thought you agreed to 6:00 PM." Bruce the first to speak. "It wasn't accomodating with my coda." Selina teased.

She loved how he looked, his classic black suit, with an old plain tie. She devoured his image in her mind, until the waiter came and said, "Lovely evening, what will you two lovely couple have tonight?" "I'll have lobster soup, with ribs and a glass of wine."Said Bruce, "I'll just have the regular pasta with wine." Replied Selina.

The waiter jotted their meals down on his sticky note and left at an instant. "Feeling bold, this evening Ms. Kyle." Bruce Wayne said. "I'm just a bit hungry." She replied. "You know, you don't wanna sabotage that beautiful dress, with the pasta." He teased. "Only if you pay attention to me at all times, so that I won't sabotage it." The raven hair girl replied.

At this point, they felt like they were pulling each other's strings, and they both felt rejoiced from it. The waiter came back 4 minutes later with their food and drinks, "Here ya go." He said.

He placed the food and drinks on the table so collocated. Bruce and Selina were in the middle of a conversation, but the meal looked so enticing. They didn't comprehend what was it with the food. Was it the meal? Or was it how they were both sitting across each other? They thought, until Selina grabbed her fork and dugged into the pasta with posthaste. She opened her mouth and devoured the pasta.

"How's the pasta?" Bruce asked. "So good." Selina responded. Bruce tooked a morsel from his meal and swallowed. After seconds of tasting their meals, they both grabbed their cup of wines and tooked a sip. "This place sure has quality." Selina complimented, "That's why I chosed it." Bruce replied. "Listen, Selina, I know it's been such a diminutive amount of time, but I really, really like you." Bruce said, without deffidence.

Selina gaved a sly smile and responded, "Yea me too, it's funny how I secluded myself from men, what I failed to realize is how signficant a man's touch means to me." The cat spoked. What did I just say? Selina thought to herself with regret. "I'm happy you feel that way." Bruce said.

He looked at his watch and it was 6:20 PM. "I've better get going now." Bruce the first to speak about their departure. He stood up, reached down to his pocket and left the money on the table with a tip. "Yea same here." Selina replied and stood up pushing her chair in and patiently waited for Bruce outside.

Bruce was speaking to the waiter, for what felt to Selina liike 2 hours, but it was just a minute. "Have a good night." Bruce told the waiter, "You too." The waiter responded with delight.

Bruce left the restuarant and saw Selina waiting for him. "We should do this again sometime." Selina insisted. "How does next Wednesday at 6:00 PM sound?" Bruce spoked. "What about 5:40 PM?" She teased. God he loved it when she did that.

"Sure, I'll pay for everything and it'll be in this exact resturant." The billionare said. They both frozed, and stared at the beautiful sunlight. Bruce saw the sun giving exposure to her green eyes. The wind hasting through them. Everything felt calm and harmonious. Until Selina looked at him with inarticulation, walked seductively towards him and kissed him. Bruce lifted her up and returned the kissed savagely. His sturdy hands grasping onto her butt, while she was giving herself in. Their tongues clashing, and they were both sweating already. They both submitted to each other and subsected at the same time.

"See you next Wednesday handsome." Selina reminded him. "See you there Selina." The bat replied. They both walked away at opposite directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the bat cave, Bruce was preparing for the night. He garbed into his bat suit. The only thing he had in his mind were two women and those two women were Selina and Catwoman. The main reason why he went out with Selina was because she evoked him of Catwoman. It was 8:50 PM, and the commencing of fighting crime was just about to commence.

"Good luck master Bruce." Alfred, his butler wished him the best of luck. "See you soon." Bruce said, scurrying through the exit.

Once he was outside, he used his grappling hook to ascend the skyscraper. He loved seeing the view of the city on a tall skyscraper, it felt like he could get a glimpse of the whole city. He heard a bizzare sound coming from the West direction. What was that? Bruce thought. He was already contemplating someone getting hurt. Batman tracked where the sound was coming from. He encountered Two Face and the Penguin tying up a woman in the corner of a lonely dark street. The bat knew he had to be inaudible and stealthy, so he jumped off the building and landed on the ground. He walked behind Two Face and quickly choked him to death.

"I think it"ll be better if we..." "Huh, what the hell just happened?"

Penguin saw Two Face lying unconciously on the ground, and glancing up he saw the Batman. "Give up already Penguin, it's over." Batman said, hoping that Penguin will surrender. "I'm not giving up without a fight!"

Penguin got into fighting position and attacked recklessly at Batman with his umbrella. The mighty Bat, dodged all the blows that Penguin was throwing. At this point, the Penguin was starting to get irratated, so he bended down reached into Two Face's pocket and grabbed a gun. "Come any closer and I swear I'll shoot!" Penguin stated with trepidation.

Batman grabbed his batarang and threw it at his arm. Penguin's gun descended to the ground. Just as Penguin decided to pick up the gun from the ground, the batarang returned and striked his skull. He felled to the ground insensated. Batman went to the tied civilian, and untied her. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and weared a tanked top shirt with shorts shorts and sandals.

"Thank you." She said in relief. She then went running away as fast as she could.

The bat heard the gotham police and dashed away. Half an hour later, Batman saw a dark figure oscilliating from building to building. He trailed it down and saw no other than Catwoman.

"Didn't I told you yesterday, to stop pursuing me!" Catwoman spoked with a harsh tone. Batman didn't comprehended why was she angry today. "I'm just here to do my job, are we purloning anything today Catwoman?"

As soon as he said that she kicked him in the stomach. The bat backed away and asked her, "Why are we so vexed? Can't we just work something out." The bat spoked. "No we can't!" Catwoman said, her voice pleading.

"You think it's too facile for me to stop this, I'm sorry but this is me! In life there are always the good guys and the bad guys, AND I'M ONE OF THE BAD! CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT!" Catwoman accomodated her statement with a few punches and kicks to Batman's face.

Batman was inert at this time, he let himself get hit. She bruised up his face and immediately stopped when she saw the mutilation that she caused. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Catwoman apologized. "It's that it?" Batman responded.

"Huh?" Catwoman replied. "I know you despise me, because I always play the hero and you play the villian but why all the hate?" He asked.

"Because you're always ubiquitous, everywhere I go it's like you're always there!" Selina answered. "I ask you let me be and it's like you never listen!" She continued on.** "But the main reason I despise you is because I love you to the point where I need to hate you! It's obligated for me to hate you because I love you that much!" **

Selina said letting out all of her feelings on her speech. Bruce frozed, walked towards her and hugged her. "It's funny because I feel the same exact way." Bruce told her.

The bat then kissed her pecisely and Selina weakly submitted. She felt how warm his lips were, she tasted his saliva and felt how sturdy his arms felt. The moon was in it's crescent form and the moonlight was absolutely beautiful. They both loved the pale moonlight, all of it's glory felt like it belong to them, and it went nicely with their concurrence. Catwoman backed away and quickly left. Bruce felt like he had enough for tonight so he fled home.

* * *

Bruce returned to the batcave while Selina was out doing her tasks. Bruce knew how devious Catwoman was, so he knew that she was purloning something at this time. He knew that she wasn't an obedienced woman so lecturing her was futile. "Master Bruce, welcome back." His butler Alfred like always accomodated his return.

"Hello, Alfred, it's been such a long night." Bruce replied.

Bruce went to his room and changed his clothes into shorts and a tanktop. He looked at the mirror and saw the bruises on his face. Selina he thought, as he looked at his afflicted face. He knew it was too early to confirm, but he just knew that Catwoman was Selina Kyle. It wasn't something that was incredulous, it was just the right thing to believe. Whenever he thought of Catwoman he thought of Selina, and whenever he thought of Selina he thought of Catwoman. He was a detective afterall, so this was part of his job. All this guess work made him fatigue, but he didn't want to sleep now. He wanted to uncover the truth about Catwoman, that was his aspiration and he wanted to attain it. Bruce wanted to know how can a mischievous girl be the girl that he went out with on that date.

* * *

"Home, sweet home." Selina said to herself as she entered apartment with some luxurious valuables that she stoled from the museum. After she got away from the Batman, she proccededly went to do her tasks. Tonight was a hectic night, she thought to herself. She was being too repulsive to Batman, to even realize how much he meant to her. Selina then tooked out her keys from her catsuit and opened the door. Once she was in she hastly closed the door and locked it. Another night for Selina and it sill felt all the same. She put the valuables inside her secret drawer and aligned it with her other possessions. She stripped naked and went to bed.

"Ah, shit, what about Bruce?" She murmured to herself. "Did I just cheated on Bruce with the Batman? That's why it's so hard to be intermediating between Selina and Catwoman."

She kept going, "What should I do now? Should I terminate my relationship with Bruce or the Batman? NO! I can't do that, I love them both equally to the point where I can't withdraw one of them."

Selina tooked a long deep sleep and her mind baffled on two people and they were Batman and Bruce Wayne.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday, at 5:00 PM, Bruce Wayne was getting ready for their second date. It's been a week since he confronted Selina or Catwoman, all the bruises that remained vanished a couple days ago. This time around he wasn't concerned of what he weared, the suits or ties didn't perturbed him. So he chosed a classic black suit, with a pair of classic black shoes, and a black ribbon with hearts around it, the ribbon espoused their love he thought as he was combing his hair. Ever since the past week he's been working ceaselessly as Batman. Reason for it was because he booked at a hotel for 2 people. He wanted to expend his time with her. Bruce evicted most of the criminals that were hunting Gotham and dispatched them into prison, except for Catwoman and a few others. He did that so that he can have a sufficient amount of time to be with her. Even if it was for a limited of time he just wanted to be with her. He grabbed his wallet that was brimmed with money and tucked it into his pocket and off the mighty Bruce went.

Wednesday, at 5:10 PM, unlike Bruce, Selina was always so indecisive when it came to dressing up. This one looks a bit too kinky, and this one looks way too trashy. She thought, as she went to her wardrobe and searched for the ethical dress. He'll kill me if I put on this one, Selina thought as she was staring at the trashiest dress she had. Selina was determined, so she never gaved up searching, until she found the quintessential dress that she was looking for all this time. The dress was the almagation of something that's classy and trashy. If Selina had to put any statistics, she would rate the dress as 65% classy and 35% trashy. The dress was a red, one shoulder dress, that went a little under the waist and it was a bit tight, but Selina didn't mind. She chosed to wear her red high heels, and then went to the bathroom, did her hair, applied make up and red lipstick and off she went to see Bruce.

Wednesday, 5:35 PM, Bruce was waiting patiently for Selina. It's been a week since he saw her and he just wanted to see her again, no it was like he needed to see her again. Ensuing 3 minutes later, Selina walked in and glanced at Bruce sitting alone at his table. She pulled out a chair from his table and sat down. Bruce's mind was drooling, god she's the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes upon, he thought.

"First time being early eh." Selina kicked off their flirtation. "I'm just waiting for you, mistress." Bruce flirted back.

"What will you two lovely couple have tonight?" The waiter asked, he was different from the one that served them the last time. He was dark haired, short, had spiky hair, and weared a black suit with a red ribbon.

"I'll just have glass of wine." Replied Selina. "Me too." Ensued Bruce.

The waiter jotted down their entrities like if it was essential, I mean it was just 2 glasses of wine, and then he walked away.

"Love the outfit." Bruce complimented her. "It's so classy and sexy at the same time." Bruce spoked.

"That was my intention all along." Selina responded seductively.

"So what did you did last week?" Selina asked. "Thought of you, the whole time." Bruce answered.

Dammit! Is she on to me? Does she know? Bruce thought, and then asked her the same question.

"How about you? What did you did last week?" He asked. "Thought about you too." Selina replied.

"So what do you like, Selina? Do you like dogs, hamsters, or cats?" Bruce asked another question hoping to get a solid answer. Shit! Is he on to me, Selina thought. "Yea, actually I do love pets." Selina responded.

"And what about you, handsome, do you like birds, eagles, or bats?" Selina asked, knowing how to fight fire with fire. "I think flying creatures are pretty cool." Bruce responded.

Dammit! This can't be does she know? Bruce thought with trepidation. The waiter came and aligned their wines together on the table. The waiter left without saying anything. Bruce was the first to take a guzzle from his drink. "Listen, Selina, the conversation that we were having is pretty much extraneous to the question that I'm about to ask today?" Bruce spoked.

Is he going to propose already? Selina thought sanguinely. "Do you wanna sojourn at a hotel with me? Just for a couple of days." He asked.

Selina thought about it, and knew that if she did this Catwoman will have to be put on a little hiatus. "Sure why not." She responded.

I already acquired a lot of valuables from last week so I think it's time for a little break, she thought to herself. What she thought was indeed all true, last week Batman didn't halted her so she went on with her missions and collected a substantial amount of valuables.

"What's the place?" Selina asked. "It's the "Gotham Have A Stop Hotel." Bruce answered.

Selina has heard of the place, she knows that's a 5 star quality hotel, but it's also sumptuous. Bruce dranked his last sip from the wine and laid down his empty glass on the table.

"Ok so after this we'll bound to that direction." Bruce said.

"Leave the way handsome." Selina teased.

"But first, the lady has to finish her drink." Bruce notified her.

"I don't want it anymore, it got very stale with the conversation that we're having there is no extremity to this." Selina replied.

"Alright, let's go then." Bruce told her, as he got up from his chair reached down to his pocket and laid down the money on the table. Selina followed his procedure and stood up, she was about to push her chair in until Bruce impeded her action and did it for her.

"You're such a gentleman." Selina complimented. "It's all for you." Bruce teased.

They egress from the resturant and now they were walking outside while holding hands. Suddenly, Bruce saw a taxi. "Taxi, Taxi!" He clamored. The cab stopped and waited for the two couples to get in. The taxi driver was a white middle aged man, with dark hair and blue eyes.

"What street?" He asked. "Letter Down Mainstreet." Bruce answered as he handed him a $10 dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Bruce told him. "Geez, thanks man." The driver thanked him. "You're welcome." Bruce said delightly.

Selina was looking out the window and reminisce about her last kiss with Batman. The one that transpired last week. She percolated, until Bruce told her, "We're almost there babe." "Good, I can't wait." Selina replied at an instant. After they reached their destination. They stepped out of the cab, and kept walking for 5 minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Selina questioned already commencing on getting fatigue. "Here we are." Bruce answered.

"It's so huge!" Selina stated, as she contemplated her view. The hotel kinda looked like a tall skyscraper, it had multiple windows which had lights coming from them, with blinds on some windows.

"Alright, then let's go inside." Bruce said. Once they were inside, Bruce signed all of the paper work while Selina was looking at the hotel's view. Just like the outside view, the inside view was also splendid, it looked like the mall but instead of seperate stores, it had seperate rooms with numbers on the door of the rooms.

"Here ya go." The registrator from the hotel handed Bruce the key, the registrator was a petite, she was short, had long dark hair and looked very active. The key that she handed to Bruce had number 23 on it, which indicated the room that they were heading to.

"Let's go my love." Bruce teased encouraging Selina to move, she looked kinda tired. "Coming handsome." Selina teased back.

They were finally here, Bruce unlocked the door with the assigned key and they set foot on the room. Selina turned on the lights, and was stunned. The room was bigger than her apartment's living room. It incoporated a large master bed, a dinner table, a door that led to the bathroom, two windows with blinds, two closets, a TV, a desktop computer, and the floor was absolutely brown concrete.

"This room is absolutely astonishing!" Selina the first to voice her opinion. "Just like you." Bruce still kept teasing her. "Oh and by the way, I have a surprise just for you." Bruce teased her even more. "What is it?" Selina asked. "I've did a little shopping myself and I bought you various types of clothes, they're in the right closet, help yourself Selina." Bruce spoked about his clothes shopping for her. "Are you bluffing?" Selina asked. "Only one way to find out sweetheart."

Bruce dared her to look in there. Selina went and open the right closet. At the right second, she was astonished. The closet was filled with various types of clothing, ranging from high quality dresses, to tank tops, shirts, underwear, t-shirts, pants, and even robes.

"I don't know how to thank you enough, you're such an urbane, handsome man." Selina said completely shocked. "Your love is vastly enough." Bruce replied.

"Why don't we change over something more appropriate for this time." Suggested Bruce. "I too, bought clothes for me too, they're store in the left closet." Bruce said.

"So what are we waiting for, let's change." Selina spoked out, and started stripping in front of Bruce, she changed from her dress to a purple tank top with shorts shorts. Bruce ogled at her body the whole time, it was so oriented. Bruce then, ensued her and did the same. He changed from his suit to just shorts, and no top.

"Why are you teasing me so much Bruce?" Selina asked, as this picture of Bruce dilated in her mind. "Really? What about you, you're making me sweat already." Replied Bruce.

Selina then, spontaneously went towards him and kissed. Bruce returned back the kiss, and now they were again clashing their toungues feriociously, they were both feeling quite aroused already. Selina decided to take a step foward and unbottoned his shorts, she then went past his boxers and saw his member at full strength. She immediately sucked at it leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"Ah, don't stop." He moaned.

Selina, then halted to make him feel splenetic, and then she stripped down naked. Bruce ogled at her breasts, butt, and womanhood while remaining spechless and quite turned on. Selina then aligned herself to a 69 position with Bruce and continued sucking at his member. Bruce ate her womanhood and slapped her butt playfully while watching it jiggle. They both entered the stage of ectasy.

"Selina, I'm going to..." Said Bruce with a sweaty drowsy body. "Ah the juices they're flowing." Replied a substantially wet and sweaty Selina.

Then he shot his semen all over her face. His semen looked like a work of art as it covered her face, she licked it, and went to sleep in that position. A drowsy and sweaty Bruce felled into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Selina was the first to rouse up. She yawned, stretched, and headed to the bathroom. In the bathroom she brushed her teeth and urinated, flushing the toilet afterwards. Then, she went to her closet and dressed up into pajama pants and a red tank top shirt. She did her best not to awake Bruce, so she was quite stealthy, afterall she was acquaintanced of being stealthy, I mean she is Catwoman.

"Wake up, wake up, sunshine." Selina said while giving Bruce a tap on the shoulder.

A few seconds later, Bruce opened his eyes, only to see a dressed and beatific Selina on top of him gazing at him with those radiant green eyes. "Good morning, my love." Bruce used his manners to welcome her.

"Do you want something to eat?" Bruce asked her, knowing that she was hungry.

"Sure, I think our bodies are utterly hungry, especially because of what happen last night." Selina replied.

"Alright, I'll be on my way to call room service, but first I need to use the bathroom." Bruce stood up and went to his closet, changed into shorts and a white t-shirt. After that, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Selina gawked at the bathroom door for the whole time he was in there. 6 minutes later, Bruce opened the door and came out.

"Took quite the time." Selina seducticely told him.

"A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do." He replied, then he went and seized the room's telephone and called for room service. He dialed the numbers that the petite woman told him yesterday for room service.

"Hello, what do you need?" A distinctice feminine voice asked him over the phone. "Can we get the morning breakfast?" Bruce answered.

"Ok, coming right up." The feminine voice told Bruce like if the meal would be there swiftly.

"Hey Bruce, can I ask you something?" Selina told him, calculating where all this might go. "What is it?" Bruce replied, feeling forebode.

"If I wasn't fitting to your agenda, would you still love me?" Selina asked the question, like if she was asking it to Batman and not Bruce.

"Can you be more specific." Bruce told her, hoping that she would be more unequivocal.

"Like let's say, if you were a cop? And I was the person doing the crime, would you apprehend me?"

Bruce reticented, now having solid proof that this woman was indeed Catwoman. "Room service, room service." The servicer clamored and knocked at the door constantly. "Come in." Bruce retaliated, knowing that, that was the worst time for this. The woman was a petite and she came in with a cart filled with food and she placed the food on the food table.

"Enjoy." She told them, and after that she was gone.

"Answer me the damn question!" Selina requested, as she glared at Bruce, the reason why she was so deranged was because she pretty much gaved herself in, it was like she pretty much stated that she was Catwoman and Bruce not answering her question made it worse.

"Answer me the damn question!" Selina yelled, went over him and kicked him in the face for a rejoinder. Still, Bruce said nothing.

"Fine, if you're not going to talk then this is over." Selina tooked her dress, her high heels and evacuated from the hotel, leaving a spechless, hungry, and devastated Bruce.

* * *

That settles it, Selina Kyle is Catwoman. Bruce Wayne thought to himself, as he solved this exposition. Sure it wasn't 100 percent confirmed, but the evidence that he picked up was adequate to support his notion.

Bruce looked at the breakfast meal that he had called upon for the two of them. It felt like she was gone for 5 hours, but in reality it was just 5 minutes.

Why didn't I answered the question? He thought, and cursed his name because really it was his fault. Bruce made his way into the dinner table and started devouring the meal. The meal was panckakes with syrup, fried eggs, a tuna sandwhich, and crackers with coffee and orange juice. The meal wasn't gelid, but it felt gelid. Heck everything felt gelid now because she was gone, even his heart felt that way. He didn't want to eat anymore, so he went and laid down on the master bed panting, Bruce came to perceived that he was experiencing a heartache.

* * *

10 minutes after she left, Selina Kyle was hustling on finding her way back home. She looked kinda silly conveying her dress back home, but she didn't cared about it. All she agonized was about her giving herself in, and Bruce not answering her question. 40 mintues later, she returned backed to her apartment physically unscathed just by walking. Sure she felt anguished over what happen, but that didn't halted her from coming back. So she grabbed her keys from her dress, opened the door, and entered inside her apartment. Once inside, she looked at her fridge for something to eat, she encountered a bagle and ate it. Selina looked at the clock, only to find out that it was only 2:30 pm and she tooked a nap, patiently waiting for the night.

* * *

It was 5:00 PM and Bruce Wayne signed out of the hotel and went back to the concealed batcave, by taking a taxi and then walking for like 15 minutes.

"Master Bruce, are you alright?" Alfred asked knowing that something was wrong.

"Yea, actually the traffic out there was redonkolous." Bruce mendaciously told him, again he wanted conceal the actual verity.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Replied Alfred, Bruce then went to his room and started working out, he trained incessantly, doing push ups, pull ups, crouches, lifting weights, and demostrating his martial art skills. 2 hours later he commenced on the night as Batman.


	7. Chapter 7

9:00 PM, Batman was on his every night patrol. His eyes piercing for criminals. He stood high on a rooftop like always, the city seemed secured at least on this night. Except for only one misconception and that was Catwoman, he knew that she was somewhere luring behind the shadows. Batman was getting tired of unyielding her, he didn't want to apprehend her, but he wanted to confront her without their concealed identites. As the wind proceeded briskly, Bruce heard some footsteps, and he swiftly looked back, only to find an instinctive with emotion Catwoman.

"I'm sorry I left you alone at the hotel." Selina apologized. Bruce heart beated expeditiously, realizing that their concealed divertissement was over.

"No it was all my fault, I acted so recklessly and didn't answered your question. **Listen, ****Selina, I do love you and NO I won't apprehend you. You're the toughest villian I've ever faced, because I love you, and it's hard to fight love. I've never killed anyone because it's not right to take away someone's life. But I do escort them to their punishment, but somehow I can't bring myself to do that to you.** I knew all this time, that the amiable and unfathomable girl at the coffee shop was you. So I tooked you out on two dates, and at the hotel. But when you asked me that question, it stabbed me in my heart because it showed that you cared enough about me to even use that against me. It's like you wanted to see a reaction so that you can confirm the truth about me. You wanted to get rid of all the confiments as soon as possible and I was dumb enough to not realized it. So I'm deeply sorry for that, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Bruce said pleading and exposing all of his feelings.

"You did the right thing, god knows what would have happen if we kept concealing it even more. Leaving you speechless and me vacating brought us to here." Retorted, Selina.

The night was exuberant, and the moon was a full moon. The gleaming paled light felt like it beamed for just these two souls. Bruce commenced on walking towards and Selina ensued. They stared at each other for 5 seconds and Bruce brought his lips to hers. Like always, Selina returned it, but the kiss wasn't like the other ones that they had, it wasn't rough and splenetic, it was passionate and delicate.

They held onto this blissful moment for 2 minutes. Until, Bruce's lips departured from hers and he asked her, "Do you wanna go back to the hotel?" "Like this?" Selina replied, "Ok here's my intention, let's go back home, change, and then meet me over outside the coffee shop where we first met." Bruce said confidently, "Ok." Selina replied.

* * *

10:00 PM, Bruce Wayne was the first to wait for his soulmate. After going to the batcave and changing from his bat suit into a white tank top with green shorts and a pair of green slippers. Bruce was now waiting for Selina with forbearance. He looked at his watch and then looked around him, but still no sign of her arising. Selina arrived 3 minutes later wearing a blue robe with blue slippers.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Bruce." Selina spoked seductively.

"Your appearance makes up for the wait gorgeous." Bruce flirted, he loved the way she looked, he was commencing on getting secretly aroused.

"I've called a cab, it should be here any minute now." Bruce said, coming in abruptly the cab had arrived.

"Any minute now? More like any second now." Selina retaliated, as they both went inside the cab.

"What's the street sexy?" The cab driver who was a middle aged man with tan skinned, had short dark hair, and was wearing a blue shirt asked Selina.

"Letter Down Mainstreet." Selina replied, hoping that Bruce would uttered something about the botheration.

Bruce handed the cab driver $20 and spoked with a sturdy tone, "Keep the change, oh and by the way don't you ever talk to my lady like that again!" The cab driver remained hushed and Selina was frightened when Bruce talked like that, she didn't know why, I mean she is Catwoman and even though she physically hurted him before, seeing Bruce talked like that still pertifried her. They finally arrived at their destination, so the cab driver pulled up and let the two couples get off of the cab, all without the cab driver saying anything.

"Bruce, you really scared me in there." Selina the first to comment about this, said while walking.

"It wasn't meant for you honey." Bruce replied, after walking for 4 minutes they finally made there way into the hotel. Inside the hotel, Bruce talked to the hotel servicer which was the same from the prior night and acquired the key for their room. Bruce unlocked the door and opened it, with Selina turning on the lights.

"Sure looks the same as when I left." Selina spoked.

"Please, let's try to neglect that. Selina when you left me here, the pain was so excrutiating. It felt worse than anything I ever felt in the past." Bruce replied.

"I'm so sorry about that, but I know what will make you feel better." Selina teased, as she was untying her robe. Then, her robe felled to the floor, leaving Selina covered with just her purple bra and panties. Bruce gawked at her curvy figure and remained speechless.

"What's the matter? Batman can't handle Catwoman?" Selina seductively said as she went towards him and unbotton his pants. Bruce released his member and Selina sucked at it.

"That feels so good, Catwoman don't stop." Bruce moaned, Selina kept going consistently, until Bruce shot his load all of over her face. Bruce and Selina were now both fatigue.

"Time to use the bathroom." Selina said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Don't go, you know I hate it when you leave." Replied Bruce.

"I won't take long." Selina teased, once inside the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and invited Bruce to take a shower.

"What? You mean I could take a shower with you, ok let me just brush me teeth first." A stunned Bruce spoked.

"Just don't take too long, otherwise it exposes the fact that Batman is afraid of Catwoman." Selina kept teasing, Bruce finished swiftly, undressed, and got inside the bathtub with Selina.

The bathtub was large, it had an adequate amount of space for 2 people, possibly 3.

"Halt it right there Catwoman." Bruce teased as he was playing with her breasts.

"Oh no what's the mighty brooding bat about to do to this criminal." Selina teased back while shaking her butt. Bruce ogled at her butt and teased with "Maybe Catwoman deserves a bit of spanking." Bruce slapped her butt playfully, while Selina grasped the showerhead. They were both putting up with each others raillery. 10 minutes later, they both got out of the shower completely drenched and fatigue.

"Where are the towels?" Selina asked.

"Ah crap we left them in the closet, but don't you worry my love I'll get them." Bruce said with audacity, rinsing off the water from his feet and going inside his closet nakedly seeking for two towels.

He finally found them, they were pink and blue. Bruce swiftly went back to the bathroom to lend her the pink towel.

"Here you go Selina." Bruce said, while lending her the pink towel.

Bruce goggled at her, as she was wraping her towel around her body.

"You should wear no clothes tonight Selina." Bruce kept teasing her.

"What's the fun in that? Besides, I wanna drive you into a lunatic." Selina replied, as she dressed herself into her bra and panties, and then into her black robe.

"Can you tie my robe for me?" Selina asked, putting her intention into motion.

"If that was your plan all along, then I think is working." Bruce said, as he tied her robe.

"Bruce, have you took care of all the cirminals in Gotham yet?" Selina asked, heading into a more sober topic.

"I only took care of all the significant ones in Gotham city, except for one." Bruce answered her question.

"Who is this one?" Selina asked the question.

"It's the Joker." Bruce answered as he was putting on his underwear and shorts, he didn't wear a shirt tonight because he thought it was futile.

"You know after you take care of the Joker, you still have me left. This kitty can be a very bad kitty sometimes." Selina said seductively.

"I know exactly what to do with this bad kitty." Bruce replied, as he lifted and carried her to the master bed.

Then, Bruce kissed her and now they were ferociously making out. Selina wanted to prevail as she kept going, pressing her lips to his lips, it seemed like she wanted to devour him. Then she halted, "You're one strong bat." She said.

"Selina, you know you're the only one that can kick my ass, after all you're Catwoman." Bruce teased.

"So submit to me for the rest of the night, Batman." Selina demanded.

"Anything for you Catwoman." Bruce spoked knowing that he was about to be rejoiced from this. Selina then untied her robe and facesitted at his face.

"Tap out when you want me stop." Selina said. Bruce loved this, he loved her big, well shaped butt smothering his face. After 4 minutes, he finally tapped out gasping for air.

"That was quite a long time, well it's time to go to sleep now." Selina insisted, as she rested her body next to his on the master bed, Bruce said nothing and they felled into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next moring, Bruce was the first to wake up. He gazed at her for a minute, god she is so beautiful even when she's sleeping he thought. Bruce stood up and made his way inside the bathroom and brushed his teeth, subsequently he went to his closet and grabbed a white tanktop shirt to wear. Suddenly, he heard Selina moving and he hurtled to the master bed. Bruce sat at the master bed next to her to accommodate her awakening. Selina got up and yawned.

"Good morning beauty queen." Bruce greeted her, while teasing her. "Good morning, handsome." Selina greeted back as she stood up, went to her closet and picked up some clothes.

She then got dressed in some yoga shorts shorts and a black belly t-shirt.

"I'll be right back." She said, as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Bruce commenced on calling food service,

"Hello, can we have pancakes with syrup, with bagels and orange juice." Bruce edicted, as he was waiting for Selina to come out.

"Coming your way." The feminine voice replied to Bruce over the phone.

3 minutes later, Selina came out of the bathroom and she started doing stretches. She did a split, while Bruce gawked at her.

"You're starting this early." A horny Bruce stated.

"Listen, I need to do this, I'm a gymnast you know." She replied.

"Hey, listen Selina, I've called food service, they'll be here any minute now." Bruce said solemnly, changing the subject.

"Food service is here." The servicer clamored, bringing the food in with a cart, the door was unlocked leaving Bruce and Selina to be confounded by this.

"Enjoy." The servicer who was a woman with blue eyes, blonde long hair, and was dressed up as a maid vamoosed with her cart, leaving the food on the dinner table.

"Well I think it's time to dig in." Selina said, as she concluded her last stretches. "Ok let's go." Bruce replied and pushed Selina's anon to be chair back.

"Bruce, you have such good manners." Selina complimented him.

"Well, I have to do something for such a lady." Bruce replied back and sat down on his chair himself. Bruce was the first to devour his meal.

"These pancakes are so good!" Bruce spoked with delight, "The bagels are indeed splendid." Selina replied to Bruce's statement.

"Selina, I know it's a bit bilated, but can you tell me a bit about yourself?" Bruce asked, altering the subject once again.

"Ok, I'm Selina Kyle, my parents are dead. I'm Catwoman, I live in an apartment, I know martial arts, and I'm a professional theft." Selina answered, without hesitation. "Now tell me about yourself, Bruce." Selina enjoined.

"Alright Selina, my name is Bruce Wayne. I'm a billionaire, I know martial arts, I'm Batman, I witnessed the death of my parents as a child, leading me to become Batman." Bruce replied.

"And you're also a detective." Selina reminded him.

"Of course, anyways, I have to take care of something tonight." Bruce spoked with crave.

"What is it my love? Selina asked as she devoured her last peice of her bagel.

"I need to complete some unfinished buisness with the Joker?" Bruce answered with his usual deep and burly Batman tone.

Bruce held his orange juice cup and tooked a dram of the juice and then said,

"I'm sorry I won't be seeing you tonight." "No! I want to come too. I want be there to fight alongside of you." Selina dictated as she sighed at Bruce with her pleadingly green eyes.

"I can't let you get hurt Selina, I don't know what I'll do if you got hurt." Bruce retaliated, the last thing he wanted to see was Selina getting maimed.

He continued, "This is the Joker where talking about. He's so unpredictable, god only knows what he'll do next."

Selina was now raving, "Bruce what are you gonna solve!? You're not going to kill him! He'll just come back after you punish him! If you think he's going to learn from discipline then you're crazy! If you won't finish the job then I would!"

"Selina b-b-but." Bruce stuttered and Selina inhibited with what he was about to say.

"Selina nothing! I'm going and that's it!"

Bruce finally capitulated, while holding both of her hands. Then he said, "Selina, promised me you won't get hurt."

"Bruce, you have to relax. For god's sake you're looking at your toughest enemy right now, and you're worrying about me." Selina answered, hoping to get him to be more optimistic.

"Ok, at 8:30 PM meet me at the top of Crane's corporational building." Bruce replied speaking about their intentions.

"Ok Batman, oh and one last thing. Leave the window of this hotel room open, so that afterwards we can meet up back here." Selina requested.

"So I'm going to leave now, to get ready for the night. My catsuit is at home so I have to go get it." Selina said.

"Selina wait, don't you want a ride?" Bruce offered her.

"Nah, I'm good." Selina replied as she opened the hotel's window and vacated.

Looks like she already finished the work for me, Bruce thought. As he locked the hotel's room door, left the room's door key in the room, grabbed his money, and vacated out the hotel's window, leaving it open.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 8:00 PM and Bruce was already dressed in his batsuit. He was in the doorway about to leave out of the batcave, until Alfred said, "Master Bruce, are you alright? I've noticed you've been acting unusual these couple of days."

Bruce had no choice but to let it out. "Alfred, I have to tell you something important." "What is it?" Alfred asked. "I'm in love with Catwoman." Bruce replied, expecting a retort. "Does she know?" Alfred asked, his mouth now agaped and his mind dazed.

"We already confronted our feelings to each other and we have been sleeping together in a hotel for a couple of nights." Bruce answered his question.

"Be careful Bruce, and remember don't keep a woman waiting." Alfred counseled him and Bruce left without remarking.

* * *

Batman was now waiting for Catwoman. He sat at the top of the "Crane's" corporational building and he looked at his watch. His watch displayed 8:25 PM and he looked around to see any intimation of her arrival. 4 minutes later, Catwoman arrived.

"How long have you been waiting for?" She asked. "Just 5 minutes." Bruce replied. "Hey listen, I know Joker's hideout." Selina told him.

"You do?" Batman questioned. "Yea, when you're good friends with Harley you get to know these things." Selina replied.

"So just follow me, ok." Selina then commenced on swaying, jumping from building to building using her whip to do so. Batman hounded her. After 20 minutes they were at the gate of Joker's lair.

It was a demolished carnival with debris scattered all over the floor.

"Ok here we are." Selina stated. "Alright, let's enter and Selina be very careful." Bruce reminded her.

"Got it." Selina replied. They entered the gate and encountered a racked up Joker sitting on a throne decorated with clowns.

"Hello bats, do you want to play me?" Joker asked. "It's enough Joker, this is over, give up." Bruce stated.

"What's the fun in that? We should really play some games first." Joker said, and then pointed his finger at Catwoman and then said, "You there do you wanna play? Darling."

"Don't ask her anything!" Batman retorted.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me? Oh I forgot you're Batman, let the games begin!" Joker said and then chortled.

"Oh, Harley come over here." Joker called, an excited Harley appeared, Joker enlivened her by calling her.

"Hello, Selina, I've never knew you went out with bats." Harley blurted out.

"Harley can you turned on the device?" Joker winked at her. "Yes, anything for you Mr. J." Harley." Harley replied.

Then she pressed a button on a remote control. Abruptly, a substantial gorrilla machine appeared.

"Selina stay on your toes." Batman reminded her. "How do we defeat that thing?" Selina asked Bruce.

"Here's the plan, I'll distract it, while you deviously sneak at Harley and take away the remote." "Right." Selina replied.

Joker sat at his throne while watching the show. Harley controlled the machinery gorrilla and the gorrilla was throwing punches at Batman. Batman dodged all the blows and attacked the gorrilla, seeing if there was a weakspot. The gorrilla then punched and kicked Batman. Leaving a wounded Bruce on the floor.

"On core, on core!" The Joker clamored as he clapped his hands. While Selina was ascending the palace throne that the Joker and Harley were settling upon. The machinery gorrilla was still throwing kicks and punches while Batman dodged and dodged. Catwoman had reached the top of the palace and swiftly put Harley in a body scissor.

"Get off me cat bitch." Harley demanded. "Careful with what you say." Catwoman replied, and she then put Harley in a headlock. "Come on, bitch." Harley was splenetic. Catwoman snapped her neck and Harley dropped to the floor unconciously with the remote.

"And I thought we were friends." Catwoman uttered, grabbed the remote, threw it on the floor and destroyed it. The gorrilla was now dysfunctional.

"Hey, what's going on?" The Joker said, as he saw the machinery gorrilla untamed. Then, he looked at Harley's body on the floor, then at Catwoman.

"What the hell did you did?" He said. "Quiet, Joker." Catwoman then kicked Joker in the face and went down to help Batman.

"It's going out of control, Selina don't move." Batman said to her. They both frozed and the machinery gorrila turned it's attention to the Joker.

"Selina, let's leave! That thing is going to self destruct itself any minute now!" Bruce stated. The machinery gorrilla sighed at the Joker and ran towards him.

"Be a good boy, a good boy!" The Joker said, in a infantile tone. But it was too late, the feral beast self destructed. Leaving the Joker's and Harley's bodies into ashes and making the carnival look inferior.


	10. Chapter 10

Batman and Catwoman were now in the hotel room.

"Well I took care of every significant criminals in Gotham city."

Bruce told Selina as he altered from his suit into a white tanktop and blue shorts. Selina changed from her catsuit into her black bra and panties.

"Except for me." She said, and went over him and tooked of his shirt and shorts.

"What should I do to this kitty cat?" Bruce asked her.

"Maybe you should punish her."She replied. Bruce then, grabbed her and pinned her down to the bed.

"Oh now Batman is playing rough." Selina said, out of breath. Bruce then kissed her and she returned it ferociously. Selina, then departed her lips from his lips and removed his boxers.

"Let's try this." She said. "How about this." Bruce replied.

He then removed her bra and panties and now they were both naked. Bruce was the first to commence their sexual intercourse, he slapped her butt, licked and played with her breasts, and licked her womanhood as she screamed in ectasy.

"Ahhh it feels so good please don't stop!" She kept moaning. 3 minutes later Bruce came in a halt.

"Ok it's my turn to give you the pleasure." Selina then sucked at his member savagely.

"Selina, keep going, Catwoman keep going, I'm going to..." Bruce moaned and shot his semen all over her face and breasts.

"This kitty likes it." Selina told him as she licked the semen off her face and breasts.

"Do you wanna take a shower now?" A dreary Bruce asked. "Sure." Selina replied, as Bruce and Selina grabbed their clothes and towels. After 10 minutes they came out of the bathroom dressed. Bruce was wearing a black tanktop shirt and shorts, while Selina was wearing a red belly shirt with red shorts shorts.

"Selina can you sit on me?" Bruce asked her.

"Ok, it seems like that turns you on the most. I would do it, just to prove how dangerous Catwoman can be." She teased.

The gymnast, Selina, smothered his face with her big, well shaped butt. "Ok tell me when to tap out." She said. Bruce felt rejoiced from this moment. 6 minutes later, he tapped out and grasped for air. So Selina lifted her butt off his face.

"Thanks." Bruce thanked her and gaved her a quick kiss. "Anything for you." Selina replied and they went to sleep.

* * *

Bruce and Selina were packing their clothes and storing them inside two travel cases that Bruce surreptitiously brought.

"Did you liked it here my love?" Bruce asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

"This place sure is splendid." Selina retaliated, her eyes locked to Bruce's eyes. It was 4:30 PM and Bruce was taking Selina to the batcave for the first time. After spending a week here, their nights have been very romantic and their days have been indistinguishable.

"So what is Alfred like?" Selina asked him about his butler.

"He's the greatest, you'll get to know him as a person very quickly." Bruce answered, as he finished packing his last set of clothes.

"Is he a pervert?" Selina unreluctantly asked, as she zipped her traveling case and posited it from the bed to the floor.

"No! What makes you say that?" Bruce ardently asked.

"I just wanna find out more about your butler." Selina replied.

"Don't worry, you'll get to meet him soon enough." Bruce told her as they stepped out of the hotel room and closed the door, dragging their traveling cases with them.

They went to the hotel registrator and Bruce signed out. Went they went outside Bruce encountered a black limousine. Last night, Bruce had called Alfred to inform him about picking him and Selina up the next day at 4:30 PM.

"Alright, he's here." Bruce said to Selina as he grabbed her traveling case and opened the limousine door.

"Hello, Master Bruce, are you alright?" Alfred greeted and asked Bruce.

"I'm feeling better than ever, anyways I brought Selina with me." Bruce told him as he settled the traveling suitcases inside the limousine.

"Hello, Selina Kyle, my name is Alfred. I'm Bruce's butler." Alfred introduced himself to her as she sat down on the limousine's seat.

"Nice to meet you Alfred. I'm Selina Kyle." Selina introduced herself to Alfred. Bruce shutted the limousine door and then turned his attention to Alfred.

"Alright, Alfred let's go to the batcave." Bruce told him as he gazed at Selina.

"What ever you say, master Bruce." Then Alfred commenced on driving them to Bruce's requested destination.

"You look so beautiful today, Selina." Bruce told her as he played with her hair. "So do you handsome." Selina replied as she gazed into his eyes percolating.


End file.
